


Blue and Orange

by msparx



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Riyo Chuchi are captured trying to rescue the chairman's daughters. Together in a cell, the two of them comfort one another and give in to their mutual feelings.





	Blue and Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Star Wars: The Clone Wars and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Animation, and Cartoon Network. I make no money from this submission.
> 
> What would happen if Ahsoka and Riyo Chuchi had been captured trying to rescue the chairman's daughters? As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy :)

"Let's hope she's in this one," said Riyo Chuchi, stepping up to one of the many doors lining the corridor.

Ahsoka stepped back, dropping into a ready crouch. The young Togruta summoned the Force, waved her hand, and the door slid open with a buzz and a hiss.

Inside the dark room, lit only by the light of the open door, stood three figures: two battle droids, and a young, despondent-looking Pantoran girl huddling on her knees. Before anyone could react, Ahsoka sprang into action. She leapt into the room, activating her green lightsaber. The swept off the head of the first, then quickly dispatched the second with practiced ease.

"Senator Chuchi!" the prisoner exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"It's a long story," the senator replied, resting her hands on her friend's shoulders. She glanced about. "Where's your sister?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but a sound from the shadows cut off the conversation. Ahsoka spun, reaching for her now inert lightsaber, but the electrostaff hit her just below her ribcage. Pain lanced through her, and she dropped to the floor with a shriek. She fought to stay conscious, but the darkness closed around her. She saw Senator Chuchi struggling with a pair of battle droids, and then nothing.

* * *

Ahsoka woke slowly, groggily. Where was she? Why was her bed so hard and so cold? And what was that dull throbbing in her gut? Memory suddenly flashed, white-hot and angry, and with a cry she opened her eyes and bounded to her feet. At least, she tried to. The jump turned into a stumbling lurch, and the shout became a groan as she immediately doubled over in pain; that ache had flared to life with her first movement.

"Ahsoka," she heard a familiar voice call, tinged with worry, but also relief. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Riyo was suddenly beside her, crouching down and supporting her gently and easing her back to the floor.

"What – " Ahsoka had to stop with a grimace, holding a hand to her stomach as a particularly sharp jolt wracked her. "What happened?"

"It was a trap," Riyo scowled. She sat down on her knees and rested her hands in her lap. "Sib Canay must have realized what we were after and posted extra guards. Once they took care of you, they had no trouble at all with me." Her face fell, and she looked away from Ahsoka, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I wish I was more reliable in a fight, like you are."

Despite herself, the comment made Ahsoka blush furiously, and she fought to reign herself back under control. She was just glad that Riyo wasn't looking right at her, or she would have flushed even further.

"Well," she said quickly, pleased that her voice was even. She stood, and suppressed another groan as her middle protested. "Let's see if we can get out of this trap."

For the first time, she took a look around. The chamber was identical to all the cells they had previously searched. It was dark, lit only by the soft glow of green bands running across the walls. The only difference was that the door, the only way in or out of the cell, was encased in the translucent red glow of a ray-shield.

_So much for using the Force to get out of here,_ Ahsoka thought bitterly. Not even her lightsaber, now missing from her belt, could cut through that. Still, she spent nearly an hour combing every inch of the cell, checking for cracks or other breaches that she could exploit. Her search was fruitless, however. Even the air ducts, which were already too small to fit through to begin with, were reinforced with ray-shielding. _These Neimoidians aren't taking any chances with us._

"I already looked while you were out," Riyo said. She now sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. "It doesn't look like there's much chance of us getting out of here." She dropped her head into her hands dejectedly.

"There's always a way out," Ahsoka said more confidently than she felt. "And if there isn't, then my master will come for us." _I hope,_ she added mentally. Anakin knew what they were doing, but would he be able to slip away long enough to rescue them? Would he even know where they were?

"I hope you're right," Riyo muttered. "I don't like the thought of being a Separatist bargaining chip."

For a while, neither of them talked. The only sound was the hum of the ships engines and the occasional clanking as battle droids patrolled past. Ahsoka tried to meditate, but gave up and started to pace. She even tried using the Force on the door, even though she knew it was pointless. The door opened, but the ray-shields still separated the two of them from freedom. And even if they could somehow get out, she didn't like their odds of surviving against an entire ship full of enemy troops without her lightsaber.

For her part, Riyo watched her, sitting with her back against the wall. Ahsoka found it disconcerting, and oddly thrilling at the same time. That was part of why she'd had difficulty focusing enough to meditate. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the Pantoran's eyes on her. She was certain it didn't mean anything, and even if it did she wouldn't have known what it meant, but the sensation never went away. She considered talking to her, just to break the silence, but found herself strangely tongue-tied by the thought.

Whenever Riyo wasn't looking at her, Ahsoka found herself staring at her. She still remembered her first meeting with the senator. Padme had introduced the two of them after a meeting, and Ahsoka had almost been unable to speak. All she had been able to do was stare into those golden eyes, stare at that lavender hair, those lips and blue skin. She had suddenly wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through that hair, to feel those lips on her own lips, or even on her –

"Ahsoka?"

The Togruta girl blinked and shook her head, clearing the image from her mind. She had stopped pacing, she realized, and was just standing in the center of the room staring at the Pantoran. Riyo was looking at her again, but this time, her face was painted with concern.

"Is something wrong, Ahsoka?" she asked.

"It's nothing," she stammered back, and to her frustration, started to blush again. What _would_ those lips feel like pressed against her skin? She blushed deeper and turned to face face away, feeling a familiar twinge start between her legs. She quickly marched to the opposite wall and slid down to sit, trying to steady her breathing.

She wasn't naïve. She'd had crushes before, both before and after coming to the temple. Neither was she ignorant. She remembered sneaking into a fellow padawan's quarters after-hours on more than one occasion when her desires had gotten the better of her. But this was different.

Even when she hadn't acted upon them, her infatuations had never lasted very long. However, since the moment she'd met the senator, her desire for her hadn't ebbed at all. In fact, it had grown even stronger. Some nights, when she couldn't sleep, her hand would drift down between her legs, and she'd imagine that it was Riyo's fingers that were bringing her orgasm after orgasm until she fell asleep.

She was jolted back to reality as Riyo slid down the wall to sit beside her. The Pantoran smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's just like you said," she told her. "We'll get out of here, or someone will come for us. Don't let me bring you down."

"It's not that," Ahsoka replied, looking away again. She didn't trust her body when she looked into those eyes. Already that tingling was growing into a nearly palpable heat.

"Then what is it?" Riyo pressed, leaning closer. Ahsoka could smell the perfume she wore, the scent clouding her mind. "You can tell me, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked back at her friend. She seemed so sincere, so honest and open, that she considered confessing everything. _What would she think of me, though?_ She thought. _She wouldn't feel the same way about me, and she certainly wouldn't want to be near me if she knew._ The thought of losing Riyo like that actually made her heart ache, a pain that pulsed in time with the blow from the electrostaff. On the other hand…

_Screw it,_ she thought, mentally steeling herself for what she was about to do.

"It's just…I think…" she fumbled and faltered for the right words. Her cheeks grew hot again, and she looked away so Riyo wouldn't see. "Have you ever really liked someone?" She winced as she heard the words, disappointed at how childish they sounded.

Turned away as she was, Ahsoka failed to see the small smile that quirked the corner of Riyo's mouth. "Oh?" she asked, making her voice coy. "What do you mean?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and tried again. "Have you ever met someone and thought that they were the most beautiful person you'd ever met? Have you ever fallen head-over-heels in love and not known if they would return it?" She had started slowly, but finished in a rush, face burning hotter and hotter.

"You're in love?" Riyo asked, smiling more broadly. In her mind, she put it all together; she'd suspected from the moment they had met, and now, all of this confirmed it. "I thought the Jedi weren't allowed to love."

"I don't care about that," Ahsoka groaned. "If being a Jedi means that I'm not allowed to feel the way I do, then I don't want any part of it." This wasn't the direction she'd wanted this conversation to go. "I'll run away if I have to, so we can be together. I'll – " She cut off with a squeak as she felt Riyo's hands cup her face and turn her around. She had only a moment to stare wide-eyed into that wonderful smiling face before her lips descended and captured her own.

For several heartbeats, shock was the only thing that registered to the Togruta girl. She'd dreamed of this moment, used it's image to fuel her fantasies, and now that it was actually happening, all she could do was sit there and stare at Riyo's closed eyes so close to hers.

When the senator finally broke the kiss, Ahsoka found herself panting, trying vainly to catch her breath. She noted that Riyo was breathing hard as well, and had a slight indigo flush to her blue cheeks. They sat there for what felt like hours, just looking into each other's eyes, hers blue, Riyo's yellow.

"I love you, too," the Pantoran breathed, and the floodgates opened.

They kissed again, gentle at first, but with building intensity. This time, the shock didn't faze Ahsoka as much, and she responded to Riyo's movements with tiny moans, closing her eyes and trying to take as much of each moment as she could. She gasped loudly into Riyo's mouth when the senator began to gently stroke her lekku. The jolts raced throughout her body, centering in her chest and groin.

Riyo shifted, and suddenly they were on the floor, with the Pantoran on top. The room was quickly filled with the moist sounds of kissing, and the occasional moan. Most of them were from Ahsoka, but to her credit, Riyo began eliciting small noises of pleasure as well. When she pushed her tongue between Ahsoka's teeth, she began to suck on it, rubbing it all over with her own.

When Ahsoka broke away from the kiss, Riyo opened her eyes and began to ask for her back. The plea died on her lips, however, as the Togruta began kissing the side of her neck, pushing away the high collar of her dress. She dragged her tongue across the blue skin and nibbled occasionally, grazing gently with her teeth. Riyo seemed to like that.

"Oh, Ahsoka," she moaned. She was starting to breath harder and faster now, her eyes glazed and fluttering. Ahsoka redoubled her efforts, licking all the way to her collarbone. On an impulse, she bit down hard on her throat, and Riyo gasped and cried out, eyes opening wide as ecstasy rolled through her.

All of her earlier tension gone, Ahsoka chuckled throatily, kissing her way back to Riyo's lips. "I had no idea you liked pain so much," she teased. "I'll have to try that again. Later." Instead, she pushed Riyo up slightly, just enough so she had room to pull her top over her head. Her orange breasts bounced free from their restraint, the nipples hardening in the cooler air.

She repeated the exercise with her skirt, with help from Riyo. The Pantoran woman moved slowly, peeling the fabric away and drinking in every square inch of skin as it was presented to her.

"You're beautiful," she breathed, once Ahsoka was finished, lying naked underneath her. Her hairless pussy beckoned to her almost irresistibly.

Ahsoka blushed furiously at the compliment, and then it was Riyo's turn. Ahsoka helped, of course. Her fingers shook as her dreams slowly unraveled into reality. The elaborate headdress was the first to go, the beads clicking together furiously as it was tossed aside. The dress came next, and Ahsoka took her time peeling it off, savoring the growing expanse of blue skin that was revealed to her. When she was finished, she could only stare.

None of her outfits did her any credit. Her long legs, shaved smooth, led up to a rounded ass that made her fingers itch. A taut stomach led to breasts that were only slightly larger than her own, with darker areolas and nipples that stood out prominently. And her pussy, looking just as wet as her own, lay just under a fringe of trimmed lavender hair. The sight of it took Ahsoka's breath away.

With a ragged moan, Riyo fell onto Ahsoka once again, kissing fiercely. As their tongues dueled, her hands roamed over her lover's curves. She traced her fingers around Ahsoka's hips, across her stomach, and finally up to the twin mounds of her breasts. She felt the hard nipples against her palms as she took one in each hand, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. The padawan's breath hitched, and she shuddered when Riyo gently tweaked one dark blue nipple.

With a grin, the Pantoran began to move down, sliding her own body across Ahsoka's. She felt her own nipples rub against her skin, and the sensations it sent to her pussy were intoxicating. When she reached Ahsoka's chest, she wasted no time before burying her face in the fleshy mounds. She kissed, licked, suckled, and even bit down on the soft skin, reveling in the sounds she drew out of the Togruta girl and the way she squirmed with each touch.

"Oh fuck. Riyo!" she cried out when she bit particularly hard at a nipple. She threw back her head and groaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

Riyo just grinned, and decided to really make her scream. Without stopping or even slowing her attentions the lovely breasts, she let one hand creep slowly downward. Her fingers inched across the blue stomach, then the hips, and when Ahsoka finally realized what was happening, her eyes opened wide.

"Riyooooooooo!" she screamed as the senator sank one of her nimble digits deep inside of her. The wet slickness immediately clamped down, as if to never let it go, and juices poured out liberally.

A dim part of Ahsoka's brain realized that this probably wasn't the first time that Riyo had pleasured another girl. Every stroke of her finger was precise and masterful, pressing just so against her most sensitive spots. Soon, the padawan could only make inarticulate noises, head thrashing back and forth, hips bucking as she raced toward orgasm with Riyo's finger in her cunt and her lips on her breasts.

When she finally did cum, it was with a wordless howl, throwing her head back and screaming. Her pussy gushed around the invading digit, and her legs locked around Riyo's waist as pure bliss washed over her.

She came back to herself slowly, breath panting and heart racing. She groggily lifted her head to see Riyo crouched between her legs, slowly licking the juices from her pussy and thighs. When the Pantoran senator looked up at her, the sight of those golden eyes was almost enough to make her cum again.

With a salacious grin, Riyo crawled back up her lover's body. The two of them kissed, and Ahsoka could taste a sweet tang on her tongue that she realized was the remnants of her pussy juices. Riyo placed a hand on her cheek, then stroked her lekku again.

"Was it as good as you'd imagined, Ahsoka," Riyo breathed when their lips parted.

"Even better," she replied. Then she frowned. "Did you…?" She let the question die awkwardly, but Riyo understood.

"No, but that's all right for now. I just wanted – wha -?" She cut off abruptly as Ahsoka grabbed her and twisted, pulling the Pantoran down at the same time that she pulled herself up. The result was that now Ahsoka was the one on top, with a surprised Riyo under her.

Riyo had no time to object before she found herself melting into a sudden, fierce kiss from the padawan. She ran her fingers up and down Ahsoka's back, encouraging her further. In response, Ahsoka grabbed both of Riyo's legs and lifted them, parting them, as if she were a man about to penetrate her. Indeed, she positioned her pussy against Riyo's, and the Pantoran understood, grinning into Ahsoka's lips and pulling her closer.

Ahsoka started slow. She'd never done this before, and wanted to do it right. She gasped when she felt Riyo's cunt touch her own, and fire and lightning raced through her body. Soon, both were breathing hard as their clits rubbed together. Ahsoka picked up the pace, furiously humping her lover, eagerly trying to bring her the same pleasure she'd just given her.

Both girls gasped and mewled, hugging each other tight and rocking back and forth into one another. Ahsoka felt herself building towards another release, and briefly worried that Riyo would outlast her. However, a moment later, the senator cried out, pulling Ahsoka tighter against her, then clamped her teeth down on her throat. Ahsoka felt her shudder under her, and it was enough to push her over once again. Unable to hold herself up anymore, she collapsed onto her Pantoran lover.

They lay there for several minutes, gulping air and holding each other. Their sweat cooled on their skin, and they huddled even closer. Ahsoka was the first to speak.

"I love you," she whispered, planting a kiss on Riyo's forehead.

Riyo smiled and returned the affection. "I love you, too," she whispered back, but the Togruta girl was already asleep. It wasn't long before Riyo followed suit.

* * *

Alone in his quarters, Sib Canay watched the two prisoners sleep in the hologram, hand working hard on his stiff cock. He grinned wickedly, already planning his next move.

**The End**


End file.
